All Secrets Are
by WebSurfer263
Summary: Ughhh, another year, another birthday party. Seriously though, why do I even go to these things? It's not like anyone is going to talk to me or anything. It's the Italies birthday again. Romano can't take it anymore, and runs to his secret occupation. How long can he keep it a secret? A little yaoi is included, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm back from the dead! This story has been in my head for a while, and I can't seem to shake it off. Also, I couldn't find a lot of stories like this. So, I'm committing to writing my own. Uhh, I have to warn you. Sense I have no idea how to write accents, like a Swedish one and stuff like that, I just won't try. I don't wanna butcher it. Additionally, there will be a little yaoi. Only a little, like it will only be a kiss. It won't even be graphic. I'm gonna also try to not swear so much in this story, but I will only say 'bastard' because he says it a lot. So, please review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **lalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalallalal**

Dear Journal,

Ughhh, another year, another birthday party. Seriously though, why do I even go to these things? It's not like anyone is going to talk to me or anything. Well, maybe Spain, but that's tomato bastard. He usually is hanging out with that French bastard or that Prussian bastard. Sometimes both.

But, anyway, getting back to my suckish life, there is no reason I have to be here. No one likes me enough to talk to me or anything and their attention is usually on Feli. Not on me. Still, it's not like it's his fault, I mean he's just so… much better. You know what I mean? I just don't feel need here. That's why I joined the mafia. Well, my boss forced me to join some time ago, back a few decades. What I mean is that when my boss died I should have quit. Should being the key word there.

However, when I looked to how the mafia treated my to how the other countries did, I noticed that it felt like the mafia appreciated me and I mattered to the system. When I was with the other countries, they ignored me and only payed attention to my perfect brother. Speaking of that, I don't understand how they can do that to me. I mean who do you think does all the paperwork? Me. Who do you think handles all the problems in Italy? I do. That's why I look so terrible all the time. Feli doesn't do any of it.

You might ask "Why are you doing it all? Why can't Feli do some too?" When you see, he hangs out with potato bastard so much that he doesn't get to do any of it. To pile up on that, he rarely ever comes home because he stays at that bastard's house. He might be all cheerful and happy all the time but, he never does anything. I know he can clean and paint and whatnot, but when is that ever going to help you in a war? It won't at all.

For example, you remember WW2 right? Well, then you should also remember that most teachers and history books don't have anything that Italy did as a country to support the Axis other than just being there ally. Really, you hear about Pearl Harbor and the Invasion of Poland, but that's Japan and Germany. When do you ever hear Italy come up? Almost never.

You know why? Because Feli is a lazy coward that doesn't know how to fight or strategize or anything battle wise. Some say that's why the Axis powers lost the war. Including me. I knew the potato bastard was trouble. I knew Italy shouldn't be with Hitler, but with the Allies.

Damn. Someone's coming. Thanks for listening me, Journal.

Sighed, South Italy, Romano


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. How you doing? How you liking the story so far? Did you start to notice how much I like to write journal entries? They just make this easier for me to think up how the next chapter is going to turn out. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this and fave or follow. Please review and I hope you enjoy it! Just saying, I made up the name for the young man.**

 **Italics=thoughts bold=texts**

 **BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF**

 _At a large house in Italy, all of the personifications of countries gathered for a birthday party. It was the Italies birthday. Well, if you count Romano. The house was full of laughter and cheer for their dear friend, Feliciano. Feli, as they call him, was having fun talking to everyone and spread his slightly annoying demeanor around the house. However, alone on the balcony, Romano was sitting on the railing, looking out, away from the party, into the beautiful view of a wide, well tended garden._

 _Why am I even here?_ I looked down at the tomato plants and noted the fruits' redness. _They're all in there. Having the time of their lives. And who's sitting out here all alone? Me._ I sighed very heavily and looked back into the loud celebration. _Stupid Feli. Had to invite EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM._ I glared into the lights and turned back to my precious garden. _Would they even notice if I left? *sigh* Nah it's not like anyone notices me now._ I frowned as I felt something wet fall on my cheek. _Great. It's going to rain._

I grabbed my hat and headed back inside to my room. As I squeezed past people, I noticed how happy and cheerful everyone was. It made me angry. I shoved two people off my door, not even glancing back when they shouted at me. I slammed the door, turned the key in the lock, and flung myself onto my stiff bed.

*BUZZBUZZ* I picked up my phone and halfheartedly typed in the password. I scrolled onto my messages and almost smiled when I noticed it was from a young man I have been training, Roy Trinay. He just recently moved here from the US. I pressed on the tab. **Hey, dude. Are you coming? You're going to miss your party, bro! Cause, like, what's the point of having a birthday party without the birthday dude there?** I allowed myself a half smile and texted back. **Yeah. I'm coming. I'll be there in ten minutes. Just got held back by something.** I tapped the send button and shoved my phone into my front pocket.

I pressed my hat back onto my head, deliberately missing that one gigantic curl. I dug into my closet for my pair of tight black gloves. I yanked my gloves on and smoothed them over. I didn't bother leaving a note because well, I don't need to explain. I wrenched up the lock on my window and heaved up the glass. The cold wind was like a slap to the face and the rain was like ice needles. I pulled my hat down and climbed out the slippery pane. I shifted my body so I was hanging by my hands. I glanced up, hauled myself up, grabbed the window and pulled it down as I let go of the building.

 _Why do I keep doing that?_ I grunted as I hit the cold, unforgiving ground. I brought myself up with jiggly arms and wobbly legs. I stared over into the vast terrain and sprinted toward the fence that closed off my garden from outsiders. _Damn. I rushed out too fast. Forgot the keys. I'll have to climb over._ I pushed myself harder as I approached the wired fence and flung myself up the highest I could. I stuck my shiny black boots into the relatively large holes and dragged myself toward the top. Once at the top, I flipped over and slowly let myself go.

Mud splattered on my gloves as i caught myself with my hands. _Huh. And I thought I was going to be clean when I got there._ Having nothing to wipe them off with or on, I started off in the direction of the Mafia Headquarters. _Well, no going back now._

 **BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF**

 **So… did you like it? Did it please you? Am I doing this right!? Is he OC? I don't know. Well, anyway please review!**

 **Bonus! Okay, guys. So, you know how the new Star Wars in playing in theaters right? Well, I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! But…. that doesn't mean I don't have a favorite character. So, I challenge you to try and guess who my favorite character is. Okay, well I'll give you a hint… the person's initials are in the line break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It has been far too long since I have written the last chapter. Sorry for having to wait for so long I was thinking this would come sooner… This is, however, is the first time in forever that I have free time to just sit down with no one to bother me. Well, without further ado, let's start this thing! Also their human names are going to be used so...**

 **HETALIAHETALIAHETALIAHETLIAHETALIAHETALIAHETALIAHETALIAHETALIA**

 _After Romano had escaped his room into the pouring rain, he started off toward the Mafia Headquarters. Now, this wouldn't seem so difficult if it wasn't raining. With the rain and wind pelting his face, his sense of direction wasn't the most accurate…_

 _Damnit. Rain, so much rain. Why today of all days does it have to rain?_ I cursed up at the darkened sky and pushed more vegetation out of my way. I tugged my hat downward to try and use whatever small shielding from the rain my hat could give. I reached into my wet pocket and pulled out my warm phone. Raising it up to the sky, I attempted to decipher the distorted directions on the screen. _At least I'm going in the right way…. I think._ I urged myself to stick lower to the ground with hopes the the tall plants in the area could provide me with some much needed shelter. I crawled through the endless splash of mud while keeping my head high. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I caught sight of a blurred, bright building that filled my ears with the sounds of drinking and partying. _Jeez, finally. I made it._

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 _Meanwhile, back at the Italies' house, the party was still going on in full swing. But, one guest in particular wasn't very happy…_

 _Ugh, where is he? I've looked through this entire house already!_ I turned to the right and caught Estonia by the arm. "Hey, amigo, have you seen Romano lately?" The Estonian tilted his head as in deep thought and replied,"Sorry, Spain. But, I haven' last time I saw him he was stomping through the halls toward his room. But, that was about a couple hours ago. Maybe you should ask Feli where he is." I sighed and thanked him for the little but important information that he had given me. I gently let go of his arm and found my way up the crowded stairs. I headed towards his room nudging others out of the way with an utmost amount of care.

Upon reaching my short destination, I lightly rested my hand on the doorknob, slowly and quietly twisted, and pushed the door inward. The door creaked open, but with all the noise escalating around me, I decided that intruding quietly wouldn't make much of a difference. I peeked into the room looking for any signs of him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I stepped farther into the deserted room and swung the door shut behind me blocking off all the noise. I plopped myself down on the bouncy bed and placed my head in my hands. _Oh, where could he be? Maybe I should look for Feli._ **SLAM!** My head jerked up to look upon whoever entered the room.

"Hey, Tony! What are you doing here all alone? That is so unawesome!" The 'awesome' Prussian albino staggered into the once still atmosphere of the room. "Come on and have a drink with the awesome me!" He yelled while guzzling down a beer. "Oi, Gil, you shouldn't barge into random rooms like that… Oh, Antonio, what are you doing in here?" The French nation asked as he poked into the room. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where Romano was." I said staring up at their faces. "Well, I'm pretty sure he's fine. Romano can handle himself. Here," He stepped forward taking my hand,"Let's go have some fun, okay? There probably isn't anything to worry about. Right, Gil?" He shot an exasperated look over to his tipsy friend. "Huh? Oh, ja. He'll be fine. He's a descendant of the Great Roman Empire." _That's what I'm afraid of._ I nodded and followed Francis and Gilbert out of the room.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 _I made it. I finally made it._ I raced towards the barred doors and curled up against the soaked wood. I took a large break and knock directly under the small window. **SWOOSH** "Identification please." A gruff voice emerged through the patterning of the rain. "Hey, Raphy, it's me, Lovino, could you let me in now." I voice must have sounded alike to a garbage disposal because it took the man a few minutes to truly identify me. "Prove it. Say something only he would say." I could practically taste the suspicion in the air that Raph was giving off. "What the hell do you want me to say? That it's-a me, Mario and my brother-a Luigi is in the castle sick from-a poisonous shroom-a." I uttered glaring at the tiny, metal rimmed door.

 **CRUNCH** The door slowly swung open and Raph jerked me inside. "You could have just said the password." He whispered in my ear. "Nah, that would have been too easy." He pulled me through the corridors and came to a stop at the end of the hallway. "Go on in, everyone's waiting for you. It's your birthday after all." Raph propelled the door open and gestured to me to enter.

"HEY! Mr. Vargas over here! We saved you a seat!" I turned to gaze at Roy, who was obviously drunk and waving at me from across the overly crowded chamber. I brought up a smile and shouted back,"I'm coming! But make sure no one steals your seat!" The look on the young American's face was priceless. His face washed white as her looked over the area he was in. The expression of 'oh crap' on his face was extremely laughable. I smirked and made my way over to his group. "I was just joking," I laughed placing my gloved hand on his shoulder. "Oh, well, I knew that," He replied laughing nervously and put his right hand on the back of his head. _Ahh, Americans… They never cease to entertain me._ I sat down in the one empty seat and lifted a full mug of beer to my lips. _Huh, maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all._

 **HETALIAHETALIAHETALIAHETLIAHETALIAHETALIAHETALIAHETALIAHETALIA**

 **Yeah! I tried to make this chapter a little longer and attempted to put in a little of their accents. I hope they are all somewhat in character and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, sorry guys. I intended this to come out a lot earlier than it did. I'm still trying to decide a few more things about where this story is going to go. I have a general idea, but I haven't worked out the details yet. So, if you want to see anything special in here then just write it in a review or something and I'll write it in there. Enjoy!**

 **LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAALALALALALALALLALALALALALALAL**

 _The whole house had become very stuffy and hot. Romano was still sitting at the table with the clueless American. However, now he was a lot drunker than when he entered the scene._

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" The sound of echoed laughter bounced around the packed space and reached Romano's ears. He turned to the left and shot the American a smirk. "What are you laughing at?" The young man just shook his head and continued chuckling. Romano frowned and ran his right hand through his chestnut hair. He gave a heavy sigh and reached for another beer.

"You know, dude… I was thinking maybe the group could go out, you know? Like, crash some other party." Roy leaned back in his chair waiting for my response. Romano snorted and placed his drink back on the wooden table. "Really? I'm pretty sure there isn't anything else going on other than here." He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Hehe, maybe you're right. But even if we can't find another party we can still crash other places, like bars or stores." "Hmmm…" The Italian hummed into the cup. _That might be nice. Sure would be a change._

Romano slided the cup down back onto the slightly wet table. At this point, he'd had so much alcohol in his system that sitting still was a challenge. As much as he hated to admit it, drinking make him very jumpy and energetic. The Italian personification dragged his gloved hands onto the table and pushed himself up. He started to walk in the direction or the exit and turned around.

"Hey! American!" Roy jumped and glanced across the room. "You coming?"

 **LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAALALALALALALALLALALALALALALAL**

 _Now as I said before, it was the Italies birthday and it was always one of the largest parties of the year. So, naturally, that party would be the absolute best to crash….._

I stumbled out of the bar with Roy laughing at the bartender that kicked us out. By this time, I was soooo sober. Uhhh… I mean drunk. We wandered through the alleyways laughing by for no apparent reason.

"Wow, dude. I've never had so much fun in one night! Much less with you," Roy commented in his drunken state. He grasped my shoulders with a friendly chuckle.

"No problem. I'm not a killjoy as most bastards say," I said back. Oddly, in this state of mind, I become a happier, more enjoyable person…. Which is weird. I looked into the street and started off in the direction of the headquarters.

"Wait…. dude. How about we go there?" Roy asked smiling with excitement. His finger was pointing in the direction of a large, lit-up house. The sound of joy and fun reeked from the home as you could clearly see all the inhabitants. The house looked slightly familiar but in this state I really couldn't care less.

"Let's do it."

 **LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAALALALALALALALLALALALALALALAL**

 **Okay, guys. There is actually a okay reason for this to be so late. This was late because I didn't know what to do next after they got to the house. Therefore, I had to cut it short.**

 **So, I need you people to help me. There are three options of how this could go:**

 **While Romano is drunk, he hurts a few people.**

 **Romano and Roy arrest the countries for unknown reasons. (Mafia can do whatever. They never get caught.)**

 **Other-when you review type in what you want to happen**

 **Please help me and reply in a review or in a p.m. Bye!**


End file.
